1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly to a fixing mechanism for a button.
2. General Background
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, laptop computers, PDAs, are widely used. A notebook computer typically includes a plurality of function buttons for facilitating activating corresponding functions. For example, a suspend button is typically attached to a base of the notebook computer by a resilient strip, for being pressed by a foldable cover of the notebook computer to enter suspend mode when the cover is folded toward the base. The suspend button is typically fixed at a free end of the strip. Another end of the strip opposite to the free end is fixed to the base. However, elasticity of the strip is apt to be impaired by repeated deformation, and the strip becomes elastic failure rapidly.
What is desired, therefore, is a button fixing mechanism which has prolonged life.